Be my Valentine
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Ryou hat was zum Valentinstag zu verschenken.... Kommt spät, aber kommt: meine 1. Yu-Gi-Oh!-Fanfic! shônen ai


..::Be my Valentine::..  
  
Titel: Be my Valentine  
  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Autor: Lapis  
  
Pairing: Ryou/Bakura  
  
Warnung: lemon, sap  
  
Disclaimer: alles nix mir  
  
Inhalt: Ryou verschenkt etwas zum Valentinstag....  
  
Kommentar: Die Story spielt etwa ein Jahr nach dem Battle City Turnier und da ich keine Ahnung hab, wie die Serie aus geht, hab ich absolut nichts berücksichtigt...   
  
Und sie hätte eigentlich bis zum 14. Februar fertig sein sollen, aber.... ich steckte mal wieder bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit, so dass ich mit der Story nur recht langsam voran kam.   
  
Gewidmet allen meinen Lieben nachträglich zum Valentinstag 2004!  
  
And now: Sit back and enjoy!!!  
  
Fröhlich pfeifend und völlig zufrieden schob Ryou die mit selbstgemachter Zimtschokolade gefüllte Herzform in den Kühlschrank. In spätestens drei Stunden würde die jetzt noch leicht flüssige Masse fest genug sein, dass er sie gefahrlos aus der Form nehmen und verzieren konnte.  
  
Ein verliebtes Lächeln schlich sich in die sanften Gesichtszüge des hellhaarigen Jungen. Morgen war Valentinstag und zum ersten Mal in seinem siebzehnjährigen Leben hatte er etwas zu verschenken, was wirklich aus den Tiefen seines Herzens, nein, seiner Seele kam.  
  
Ryou war gerade dabei das dreckige Geschirr zu spülen als lautes Türeknallen Bakuras Rückkehr ankündigte. Seit ein paar Wochen hatte der Millenniumsgeist nicht mehr die Kontrolle über Ryous Körper genutzt um durch die Stadt zu streifen sondern projizierte - wie Yami - mit seinem Willen ein Abbild von sich selbst, welches man sogar berühren konnte. Es schmerzte Ryou, denn er hatte das Gefühl als würde sich Tag für Tag die Distanz zwischen ihm und dem Geist vergrößern.  
  
"Hallo Bakura", grüßte er sein älteres und größeres Ebenbild, schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln wie er es für die meisten seiner Mitmenschen tat. "Hmm...", kam es von Bakura zurück, ehe er schnuppernd inne hielt. Ryou erschrak und verspritzte versehentlich etwas Spülschaum. /Verdammt! Bleib bloß weg vom Kühlschrank, Kura!!/, flehte er innerlich und versuchte, nicht zu offensichtlich auf besagte Kücheneinrichtung zu starren. Bakura würde, das wusste Ryou nur zu genau, sich sofort über die Schokolade hermachen. In all der Zeit, die er sich nun schon mit dem Millenniumsgeist rumschlagen musste hatte er eines gelernt: Bakura aß viel und gerne, vor allem Schokolade mit Zimtgeschmack.  
  
Der größeren der beiden weißhaarigen Jungen strebte nun genau auf den Kühlschrank zu und Ryou, drehte sich hastig zu ihm herum. "Ähm... Bakura? Könntest du bitte kurz etwas für mich aus dem Keller holen? Dann fang ich nämlich gleich mit dem Abendessen an...", bat er den Geist. "Ich hab frischen Fisch und Muscheln gekauft und wollte Kai no Sakamushi und Maki-Sushi machen... Würdest du bitte zwei Flasche Sake, die Nori-Blätter und die Tube Wasabi herauf hohlen?" Während er das sagte nickte er zum Topf auf der Herdplatte, in welchem schon seit knapp zweieinhalb Stunden die Venusmuscheln im Salzwasser lagen.  
  
Mürrisch verzog der Geist das Gesicht, drehte sich aber wortlos um und verschwand im Flur. Kurze Zeit später hörte Ryou ein lautes Poltern, danach fluchte Bakura lauthals auf ägyptisch. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich wieder einmal an der niedrigen Decke den Kopf gestoßen...  
  
Schnell spülte der Junge das Geschirr zu Ende, ließ es dann zum trocknen auf der Ablage stehen. Danach holte er den Sushireis hervor, legte die kleine Bambusmatte auf dem Tisch aus und entnahm dem Kühlschrank die Fischsorten Lachs und Thunfisch, eine Gurke und den eingelegten Ingwer, aus einem weiteren Schrank holte er noch die restlichen Nori-Blätter. Geübt schnitt er den Fisch klein, danach folgte die Gurke.  
  
Als Bakura erneut in die Küche trat war Ryou gerade dabei, die ersten Sushi zu rollen. "Danke, Bakura", sagte er mit einem Blick über die Schulter und lächelte leicht. Der andere zog es vor nicht zu antworten, statt dessen setzte er sich an den Tisch um Ryou zu beobachten. Natürlich hätte Bakura es niemals zugegeben, dass ihn die sicheren Handgriffe, die sein Hikari beim Kochen an den Tag legte, fesselten. Schon gar nicht würde er sagen, dass es ihm besonders gut schmeckte, wenn Ryou gekocht hatte!  
  
Die nächste halbe Stunde sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Ryou hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, ein Gespräch mit Bakura führen zu wollen. Entweder antwortete der Millenniumsgeist überhaupt nicht oder aber er schnauzte ihn an. Oft nutzte der andere die verbale Kommunikationsmöglichkeit auch nur, um sein zierlicheres Ebenbild zu beleidigen und zu verletzen, wobei das in letzter Zeit sehr selten der Fall war.  
  
Mit einem leisen "Itadakimasu" begann Ryou das Essen, Bakura nickte nur leicht.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kurz vor Mitternacht verließ Ryou den Platz an Bakuras Seite, welcher im Wohnzimmer schon seit dem Abendessen die Zeit mit Videospielen tot schlug. Eine weitere Sache, die der Millenniumsgeist gerne tat, neben Essen, Schlafen, Ryou ärgern, stehlen und unschuldige Menschen ins Reich der Schatten zu verbannen.  
  
Der Junge knipste in der Küche das Licht an, nahm die gefüllte Herzform aus dem Kühlschrank. Mit weiteren Griffen holte er einen flachen Teller hervor, dazu die vorbereitete Zitronenglasur und den Backpinsel. Vorsichtig löste er das Schokoladenherz aus der Form, beförderte letzteres ins Spülbecken. Geschickt verteilte er die weißliche Flüssigkeit auf dem dunklen Herz, naschte den Rest der Glasur, ehe er die Süßigkeit wieder für eine kurze Zeit in den Kühlschrank stellte.  
  
Zehn Minuten später - Ryou hatte sich mittlerweile seinen Pyjama angezogen und die Form gewaschen - entnahm der Junge dem Kühlschrank erneut das Herz, zudem fischte er aus einem kleinen Klappschränkchen eine Tube rote Lebensmittelfarbe. Überaus langsam und akribisch genau schrieb Ryou nun mit dieser Farbe "Be my Valentine" auf das Herz, verzierte es noch mit ein paar kleinen Herzchen, ehe er die Tube wieder zuschraubte und wegräumte.  
  
Einem weiteren Schrank entnahm er eine kleine Plastikdose, in welcher er die Süßigkeit verstaute und ins unterste Fach des Kühlschranks stellte. Nun blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass Bakura sich nicht mitten in der Nacht über den Kühlschrank und dessen Inhalt her machte...  
  
"Bakura?", rief er den Millenniumsgeist leise zu, als er die Küche verlassen hatte und auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war. "Ich geh schlafen, Bakura..." Von dem Angesprochenen kam keine Reaktion, leise seufzend zog Ryou seine Zimmertüre hinter sich zu. Warum musste er sich aber auch ausgerechnet in Bakura verlieben?!  
  
*  
  
Nachdem Bakura sich sicher war, dass Ryou schlafend in seinem Bett lag schaltete er die Konsole und den Fernseher aus, begab sich lautlos in das Zimmer seines sanfteren Ebenbildes und betrachtete ihn. Vorsichtig strich er eine vorwitzige weiße Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht des Schläfers, streifte dabei versehentlich die warme Wange desselben. Als hätte er sich verbrannt zuckte er zurück, starrte beinahe entgeistert auf seine Fingerspitzen.  
  
Obwohl die Berührung nur flüchtig und kurz war, meinte der ehemalige Grabräuber noch immer die erhitzte, weiche Haut des anderen fühlen zu können. Nach einige Sekunden strich er erneut über Ryous Wange, folgten den geschwungenen Konturen des Kleineren; vorsichtig und bedacht, immer nur mit der Fingerkuppe leicht die Haut berührend.  
  
Eine leichte Gänsehaut erfasste den Geist, so dass er schnell wieder die Hand zurück zog, damit er den anderen nicht doch noch aufweckte. Er zitterte leicht, ehe seine Konturen immer mehr verblassten und er sich in den Millenniumsring zurück zog. Er schlief nie außerhalb des Ringes.  
  
Allerdings hatte er - wie seit längerem - einige Probleme beim Einschlafen. Immer wieder erschien Ryou vor seinem inneren Auge, wie er lachte, wie er schlief, wie er nachdenklich ins Leere blickte... Einfach jede nur erdenkliche Mimik des Kleineren hatte sich ihm ins Gedächtnis gebrannt.  
  
Dabei hatte er vor gehabt, sich nie wieder zu verlieben! Nicht nur, dass ihn dieses Gefühl verletzlich machte, er glaubte auch nicht daran, dass es von Ryou erwidert wurde. Schließlich hatte er seinen Hikari viel zu sehr gequält, als dass dieser etwas anderes außer Hass und Abscheu für ihn empfinden könnte, obwohl er ständig lächelte. Aber schließlich tat der Jüngere das bei jedem...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Laut piepste der Wecker um sieben Uhr. Verschlafen gähnend räkelte sich Ryou erst mal ausgiebig, ehe er sich auf die Seite drehte und den nervigen Alarm ausschaltete. Wie jeden morgen blieb er noch ein paar Minuten liegen, genoss die Ruhe.  
  
Dann schwang er sich aus dem Bett, öffnete seinen Kleiderschrank und entnahm diesem nach einigem zögern eine dunkelblaue Plastiktüte, dazu Slip und Socken. Bevor er ins Bad ging zog er noch seine Vorhänge zurück und öffnete das Fenster zum Lüften.  
  
Im Bad angekommen knöpfte er sein Pyjamaoberteil auf, strich dabei mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über den goldenen Millenniumsring, der auf seinem Brustbein ruhte, ehe er ihn vorsichtig auf der kleinen Ablage über dem Waschbecken ablegte. Wie immer war er warm und Ryou glaubte ein leichtes pulsieren fühlen zu können, als ob der Ring einen eigenen Herzschlag hätte. Was er durch Bakura in gewissem Sinne auch hatte.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an den Millenniumsgeist schlich sich ein verträumtes Lächeln in die noch von Müdigkeit gezeichneten Gesichtszüge des Jungen. Heute... heute würde er es endlich wagen! Heute war er Tag der Tage! Schlimmer konnte die Beziehung zwischen ihm und dem Geist ja auch nicht mehr werden...  
  
Rasch entledigte er sich seiner restlichen Kleidung und stieg unter die Dusche. Er quietschte erschrocken auf als das noch kalte Wasser seinen ungeschützten Körper berührte, doch schnell war es aufgewärmt und liebkoste ihn nun in einer warmen Umarmung. Nachdem er einige Minuten das Gefühl ausgekostet hatte, stellte er das Wasser ab, griff sich das Shampoo, verteilte es auf seinen Händen, ehe er es in seine langen, weißen Haare einmassierte. Danach wusch er den Schaum von seinen Händen, nahm das Duschgel aus der Halterung und seifte sich von oben bis unten ein, sogar zwischen den Zehen; duschte sich dann ab.  
  
Er wiederholte den Vorgang noch zwei mal, dann entstieg er der Kabine und hüllte sich in ein flauschig-weiches Handtuch ein, dass nach Lavendelweichspüler duftete, schlang sich ein zweites, kleineres wie einen Turban um den Kopf, um die Nässe aus seinen Haaren damit aufzusaugen. Dann begann er die kleinen Wasserperlen von seiner Haut zu tupfen, bis er gänzlich trocken war. Anschließend griff er nach der - seiner Meinung nach - nach Sommerregen duftenden Bodylotion, cremte sich sorgfältig ein.  
  
Ryou schlüpfte in Slip und Socken, nahm dann das Handtuch vom Kopf und kämmte sich durch die nassen Haare, um die ersten leichten Knötchen zu lösen. Danach föhnte er die weiße Pracht kopfüber. Als sie trocken waren warf er den Kopf zurück und einen Blick in den Spiegel. Er grinste breit; so sah er beinahe aus wie Bakura, welchem die Haare immer wild und ungezähmt um den Kopf wirbelten. Ein paar Bürstenstriche später war sein Haar allerdings wieder in der gewohnten Form gebändigt.  
  
Anschließend betrachtete er sich im mannshohen Spiegel, welcher an der Innenseite der Badezimmertür angebracht war. Ihm gefiel sein Äußeres eigentlich ganz gut, auch wenn er aufgrund seiner zierlichen Gestalt und den langen Haaren ab und zu mit einem Mädchen verwechselt wurde. Am meisten mochte er seine Augen; "schokoladenbraun mit Komm,-knuddel-und-lass-mich-nicht-mehr-los-Ausdruck" hatte Yugi sie einmal beschrieben.  
  
Ryou grinste leicht als er an das gestrige Gespräch mit Yugi dachte, welches sie in der großen Pause geführt hatten. Yugi hatte wie er selbst vor, heute seinem Yami ein selbstgemachtes Schokoladenherz zu überreichen, allerdings war sich der hellhaarige Junge sicher, dass Yamis Reaktion sicherlich weit aus besser ausfallen würde als Bakuras. Yugis Millenniumsgeist war um einiges gefühlvoller als sein Grabräuber...  
  
Leise seufzend wandte sich Ryou der dunklen Plastiktüte zu. Erst vorgestern hatte er in einem Klamottenladen die Kleidung erstanden, welche sich darin noch verbarg, extra für diesen besonderen Tag. Yugi war mit ihm mit gekommen und hatte das Outfit als "extrem sexy und doch irgendwie verspielt-niedlich" bezeichnet und mit einem Augenzwinkern noch dazu gefügt, dass Bakura es sicherlich gefallen würde.  
  
Nun zog Ryou die enge, silbern gefärbte Stoffhose heraus, die am unteren drittel der Beine kleine goldfarbene Stickereien zierte. Rasch schlüpfte er in die tief auf der Hüfte sitzende Hose, welche sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihn schmiegte und begutachtete sich erneut im Spiegel. Ja, sah gar nicht so schlecht aus...  
  
Allerdings... Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, die Umrisse seines Slips zeichneten sich unter der Hose nur zu deutlich ab. Ryou zögerte einen Augenblick, entschlüpfte dann jedoch dem weichen Stoff und entledigte sich kurzerhand der Unterwäsche. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl die Hose direkt auf der Haut zu spüren, aber nicht unangenehm...  
  
Erneut wandte er sich der Tüte zu, entnahm ihr einen schwarzen Nietengürtel, welchen er sich zwei mal um die Hüfte schlang und dennoch recht locker saß. Anschließend holte er das ebenfalls in Silber und Gold gehaltene Oberteil heraus und zog es über den Kopf. Es reichte ihm bis knapp unter die Rippen und hatte einen etwas zerzausten Teddybären welcher ein plüschiges Herz zwischen seinen Tatzen hielt als Aufdruck.  
  
Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf betrachtete er sich nun nochmals im mannshohen Spiegel. Er war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er so Bakura gegenüber treten sollte... Nun ja, jetzt war es zu spät, einen Rückzieher zu machen!  
  
Entschlossen straffte er die Schultern, hängte sich seine Kette mit dem Millenniumsring um den Hals und verließ das Badezimmer um sich in der Küche um das Frühstück zu kümmern. Der Grabräuber würde, stellte er nach einen blick auf die Küchenuhr fest, in etwa einer halben Stunde aufstehen. Zeit genug also, ein leckeres Essen zu zaubern.  
  
*  
  
Wie jeden Morgen blieb Bakura eine Zeit lang still in seinem Bett innerhalb des Millenniumsrings liegen. Doch heute konnte er nicht lange entspannen, denn obwohl er keine direkte Verbindung zu seinem Hikari hatte, konnte er die Nervosität des Jungen spüren, sein Herzschlag raste förmlich.  
  
Neugierig streckte er seine mentalen Fühler nach seiner Zwillingsseele aus, doch aus den wirren und unzusammenhängenden Gedankengängen konnte er sich nichts zusammen reimen. Was war denn heute so besonderes, dass Ryou dermaßen durch den Wind war? Hatte er etwas wichtiges verpasst?  
  
Aber nicht nur Ryou schien wegen irgend etwas aufgeregt zu sein, auch die anderen Menschen waren in den letzten Tagen merkwürdig hibbelig gewesen, wie er bei seinen Streifzügen durch die Straßen der Stadt festgestellt hatte. Die Schaufenster waren von Plüsch- und Plastikherzen beinahe übergequollen, es gab massenhaft Kitsch im Sonderangebot und die Mädchen standen ständig gruppenweise blöd kichernd herum.  
  
Da der ehemalige Grabräuber allerdings noch immer weder der japanischen, noch der lateinischen Lese- und Schreibweise mächtig war, nutzten ihm die beklebten Schaufenster und Werbeprospekte natürlich überhaupt nichts. Er hätte eben doch auf seinen Hikari hören sollen, als dieser ihm anbot, zusammen mit Yugi und dem Pharao zu lernen... Hätte er es gemacht, wäre er nämlich fast so weit, in ein paar Wochen zusammen mit den anderen auf die Domino-High-School zu gehen.  
  
Nun ganz munter verließ Bakura seine Schlafstätte, gesellte sich zu Ryou in die Küche. Gerade wollte er dem Kleineren zur Hand gehen, als es ihm die Sprache verschlug. In den hellen Kleidern glich sein Hikari mehr denn je einem Engel und er musste trocken schlucken, als die enge Hose sich noch mehr um Ryous Po schmiegte, als dieser sich nach einer heruntergefallenen Verpackung bückte.  
  
Bakura merkte sofort, wie sich in seiner Leistengegend etwas regte und er konnte noch immer nichts anderes tun, als den Jüngeren anzustarren. Wie gebannt hing sein Blick nun an dem unbedeckten Stück Haut, welches die flache, weiche Bauchdecke und einen Teil des schlanken Rücken zeigte.  
  
*  
  
Ryou war so sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er die Anwesenheit Bakuras erst wirklich wahr nahm, als er sich zu seinem Geist umdrehte. Zuerst war er leicht überrascht, als er dessen starren Blick und die totale Abwesenheit bemerkte, dann kroch aber eine leichte Röte in die blassen Wangen. Er hätte nie zu träumen gewagt, dass sein neues Outfit eine solch starke Wirkung auf Bakura haben würde...  
  
"Guten Morgen, Bakura", riss er schließlich den Dieb aus seiner Starre und lächelte ihn unschuldig an. Anders als sonst brummte dieser keine Begrüßung, sondern drehte sich nur auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand türeknallend im Badezimmer.  
  
Ryou verkniff sich ein leichtes Grinsen. Hatte oder hatte er nicht eine leichte Wölbung in der Hose seines Grabräubers gesehen?!  
  
Wenn Bakura seinen Körper also anziehend fand... gab es dann nicht vielleicht doch die Möglichkeit, dass er sich so nach und nach in seinen Hikari verlieben könnte?!  
  
Zehn Minuten später saßen ein frischgeduschter Bakura und ein noch immer nervöser Ryou am Frühstückstisch. Bakura musste sich geradezu zwingen, Ryou nicht noch immer anzustarren, während der Junge gedanklich wieder beim weiteren Tagesablauf befand.  
  
"Du, Bakura, wir treffen uns nachher mit Yugi und Yami", durchbrach der schlanke Hikari schließlich die Stimme, legte bewusst die Betonung auf das kleine Wörtchen wir. Der wilde, weiße Haarschopf schoss nach oben, braune Augen zogen sich gefährlich funkelnd zusammen. "Warum?", knurrte Bakura.  
  
Ryou wurde noch nervöser, knetete unbewusst seine Hände. "Ähm... wir... ich... Also, Yugi und ich müssen euch was sagen... und... ähm, na ja..." Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. Bakura schnaubte. "Wenn's denn sein muss...", murrte er und zauberte damit ein kleines Lächeln auf die Züge seines Gegenübers.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück räumte Ryou hektischer als sonst den Tisch ab, warf immer wieder Blicke auf die Küchenuhr, die langsam zu schleichen schien. Anschließend rannte der Junge ins Badezimmer, putzte sich die Zähne, kämmte sich nochmals durch die Haare und warf seinem Spiegelbild prüfende Blicke zu. /Du schaffst das! Du schaffst das!/, motivierte er sich selbst und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Bakura via Gedankenlink fragte: Du schaffst was?  
  
/Nichts, nichts!/, wehrte Ryou ab und schüttelte sogar leicht den Kopf. /Nicht wichtig, du erfährst es später!/ Der weißhaarige Hikari trat erneut in den Flur, zog sich seine Schuhe an und entnahm - von Bakura aufmerksam beobachtet - dem Kühlschrank die kleine Dose mit dem Schokoladenherz. Erneut im Flur nahm er seinen schwarzen Mantel vom Haken und schlüpfte hinein. Der Wetterbericht hatte für heute eindeutig kältere Temperaturen angekündigt.  
  
"Komm schon, Bakura, wir gehen", forderte er schließlich den ehemaligen Grabräuber auf, welcher keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm zu folgen. "Ja, ja", knurrte Bakura. "Du hast es heute aber ganz eilig!" Ryou errötete leicht und drehte seinem Geist den Rücken zu. Sein Herz schlug so schnell und sein Blut rauschte nur so durch seine Andern. Er hatte das Gefühl, jeden Augenblick umzukippen.  
  
Gerade wollte er zusammen mit Bakura das Haus verlassen, als ihm einfiel, dass er die kleinen - freundschaftlich gemeinten - Geschenke für Yugi und Yami vergessen hatte. Er drückte seinem größeren Gegenüber die Dose in die Hand: "Halt mal. Ich hab was vergessen, bin gleich wieder da!" Mit großen Schritten eilte Ryou zurück in sein Zimmer, ergriff sich seinen Rucksack, welcher auf dem Schreibtischstuhl vor sich hin gammelte.  
  
*  
  
Bakura blickte zuerst seinem davoneilenden Hikari hinterher, widmete sich dann aber dem Objekt welches ihm in die Hand gedrückt worden war. Er drehte und wendete die Dose, klappte schließlich den Deckel auf. Entgeistert blickte er auf das Schokoladenherz. Er konnte zwar nicht lesen, was Ryou darauf geschrieben hatte, aber die kleinen roten Herzchen waren für ihn eindeutig. Ryou war verliebt und würde das hier seinem Geliebten schenken!  
  
Brennende Eifersucht raste durch den Körper des Geistes und für einen Moment war er versucht, Herz samt Dose in den nächstbesten Mülleimer zu werfen. Wie konnte Ryou es wagen?! Er war SEIN Hikari, SEIN Eigentum! Wie konnte er es wagen, sich zu verlieben!?  
  
//"Yugi und ich müssen euch was sagen..."//  
  
So war das also! Leise knirschte er mit den Zähnen, seine freie Hand ballte sich zur Faust und die kurzgeschnittenen Fingernägel bohrten sich leicht in seine Haut. Was hatte er erwartet? Yugi war nun mal netter, freundlicher und liebevoller als er. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sich Ryou viel eher in jemanden wie Yugi verlieben würde!  
  
Er hörte, wie hinter ihm die Türe von Ryous Zimmer leise geschlossen wurde und versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Schnell klappte er die Dose zu und schloss die Augen, lautlos auf zehn zählend. "Gehen wir!", unterbrach ihn sein Hikari leicht lächelnd und entwand seinen Händen die Dose um sie in seinem Rucksack zu verstauen.  
  
*  
  
Nervös blickte Ryou sich um. Wo blieben nur Yami und Yugi? Schon vor fünf Minuten hätten die beiden eigentlich mit ihm und Bakura zusammentreffen sollen...  
  
Der junge Hikari hatte schon auf dem Hinweg zum Park gemerkt, dass mit Bakura etwas nicht stimmte. Der von Natur aus miesgelaunte und grummelige Grabräuber schien noch verstimmter als sonst zu sein. Passanten, die ihnen beiden entgegen kamen waren hastig ausgewichen, nachdem Bakura sie mit funkelnden Augen angestarrt hatte. Auch hier machten die Leute einen großen Bogen um sie.  
  
"So wichtig kann es nun ja nicht sein, wenn die beiden nicht aufkreuzen!", zischte Bakura schließlich und machte Anstalten, zu gehen. Ryou griff in den weichen Ärmel der dunkelblauen Jacke Bakuras: "Warte! Sie kommen sicherlich gleich!" Ärgerlich riss der Größere sich los: "Das will ich auch hoffen! Viel länger warte ich nämlich nicht! Ich habe besseres zu tun als auf einen blöden Hikari mit bescheuertem Pharao zu warten!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Bakura", entschuldigte sich Ryou und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er wusste, wie sehr es dem Ringgeist zuwider war, auf etwas zu warten und wie wenig er Yami mochte. Hoffentlich würden die beiden bald kommen, denn sehr viel länger könnte er Bakura nicht dazu bringen, hier zu bleiben.  
  
Als hätten sie seine Gedanken wahrgenommen, kamen ihnen Yugi und Yami in diesem Moment entgegen gelaufen. Die beiden waren leicht außer Atem und blieben nach Luft schnappend vor den beiden Wartenden stehen. "Ent..schulgidung!", keuchte Yugi, beugte sich nach vorn und stützte sich auf den Knien ab. "Wir haben leider total verschlafen."  
  
"Macht nichts", erklärte Ryou und lächelte erleichtert, während Bakura die beiden mit Blicken zu töten versuchte. Yami erwiderte leicht angriffslustig den stechenden Blick, Yugi ignorierte ihn. "Ähm... Yugi... Ich muss noch schnell was mit dir klären, ihr entschuldigt uns", murmelte Ryou, zog seinen Freund mit sich ein Stück weiter weg.  
  
Fragend sah der Träger des Millenniumspuzzles den weißhaarigen Jungen an. "Yugi... ich... Ich kann das nicht!!", brach es aus diesem schließlich heraus. "Ich meine, ich will Bakura wirklich gerne alles sagen und so, aber... Oh, man, ich hab einfach Schiss!" Total unglücklich sah er in die violetten Augen herab. "Bakura ist nicht wie dein Yami! Yami würde wenn er deine Gefühle nicht erwidert zumindest weiterhin freundlich zu dir sein, aber Bakura... Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie das mit ihm und mir dann weiter gehen wird! Ich hab solche Angst..."  
  
Tränen bildeten sich in den seelenvollen, braunen Augen und automatisch nahm Yugi Ryou in den Arm. Haltsuchend klammerte sich der Größere an der kleinen Gestalt fest, versuchte krampfhaft, die Tränen zurück zu halten, welche dann aber doch ungestört über seine Wangen flossen.  
  
*  
  
Zähneknirschend beobachtete Bakura Yugi und seinen Hikari. Was fiel diesem kleinen Zwerg eigentlich ein, Ryou in den Arm zu nehmen?! Wie konnte er es wagen, über diesen zarten Rücken zu streicheln?!  
  
//"Yugi und ich müssen euch was sagen..."//  
  
In diesem Moment hasste er niemanden so sehr wie Yugi Muto. Nicht einmal diesen nervtötende, bescheuerte Pharao, der noch immer neben ihm stand und ebenfalls auf die beiden Hikaris blickte, hatte er so sehr gehasst. Er wünschte Yugi die Pest und alles Unglück dieser Welt auf den Hals!  
  
Liebend gerne würde er jeden dieser Finger, die nun sanft den Nacken des Weißhaarigen zu kraulen schienen, einzeln brechen. Niemand, absolut niemand außer ihm hatte das Recht, Ryou zu berühren, auf welche Art auch immer.  
  
Wütend ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, doch er wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, hätte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt. Bakura zwang sich dazu, ruhig durch zu atmen und wandte seinen Blick von den beiden Gestalten ab, hin zum Pharao. Und er begann damit, diesen in Grund und Boden zu starren.  
  
*  
  
"Komm schon, Ryou, du schaffst das. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Beziehung zwischen Bakura und dir noch schlimmer werden kann, als sie mal war", versuchte Yugi ihn zu trösten, während seine Finger beruhigend den Nacken des Größeren entlang strichen. Ryou schauderte unter dieser Berührung kurz, war er doch im Nacken sehr empfindlich.  
  
Der weißhaarige Junge schniefte noch einmal, löste sich dann von seinem Freund und atmete tief durch. Yugi zerrte eine Taschentuchpackung aus seiner Jackentasche, reichte sie dem Größeren und lächelte aufmunternd. Ryou nahm ein Taschentuch heraus, putzte sich die Nase und wischte sich mit einem weiteren die Tränenspuren vom Gesicht. Natürlich konnte er nicht verbergen, dass die leicht geröteten Wangen und Augen verrieten, dass er geweint hatte, aber zumindest so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen konnte er.  
  
"Also gut... Auf in den Kampf!", spornte er sich selbst noch einmal an, schenkte Yugi ein zittriges Lächeln und ging mit ihm zu ihren beiden Yamis zurück.  
  
Schon von weitem konnte Ryou erkennen, dass Bakura weit mehr als nur ein bisschen sauer war. Was hatte den weißhaarigen Ringgeist nur so sehr verärgert? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.  
  
Yugi lächelte Yami an, hatte auch für Bakura ein leichtes Lächeln übrig. "Los, wir müssen noch ein Stückchen gehen", meinte der Kleinste in der Gruppe dann, zog Yami leicht am Ärmel die ersten Schritte hinter sich her. Auch Ryou hatte die beiden Wartenden angelächelt und registrierte mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue, dass der Ringgeist ihm einen undeutbaren Blick schenkte, aber kommentarlos Yugi und Yami folgte.  
  
Ryou seufzte leise, lief dann mit ausgreifenden Schritten den drei anderen nach. Das würde was werden...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Der Park war nicht ganz so voll wie für gewöhnlich, Ryou machte die niedrigen Temperaturen dafür verantwortlich. Obwohl sein Mantel kuschelig warm war, konnte er die beißende Kälte so nach und nach spüren, vor allem im Gesicht und an seinen Händen.  
  
Die einsame Bank unter einem noch lange nicht erblühtem Kirschbaum ansteuernd gelangte die vierköpfige Truppe nun an ihr Ziel. Je näher der Augenblick der Wahrheit kam, desto abwesender war Ryou, so dass er beinahe daran vorbei gelaufen wäre, hätte Yugi ihn nicht festgehalten. Verlegen strich er sich ein paar Haarsträhnen zurück und blickte Yugi dann auffordernd an. ER würde sicherlich nicht den ersten Schritt tun!!  
  
Auch Yugi schien nun sichtlich nervös zu sein. Er drückte Yami auf die Bank und Bakura setzte sich - ohne Aufforderung und mit größtmöglichem Abstand - ebenfalls. Der Kleinste öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann jedoch gleich wieder. So ging das noch ein paar Mal, er fand einfach keinen richtigen Ansatzpunkt.  
  
Yami sah ihm amüsiert zu, Bakuras Miene verfinsterte sich jedoch zügig. "Würdet ihr nun endlich sagen, was los ist?", herrschte er die beiden Hikaris an und ignorierte den strafenden Blick seitens des Pharaos.  
  
Beschwichtigend hob Yugi die Hände. "Okay, okay, ich fang ja schon an... Also, wir wollten euch beiden was sagen... Ähm... ja... Ach, egal, fangen wir mal anders an. Wisst ihr, was für ein Tag heute ist?", fragte Yugi schließlich und verflocht seine Finger ineinander. Verwundert blickten ihn die beiden Yamis an, Yami antwortete schließlich: "Der 14. Februar, wieso? Was hat das denn damit zu tun?"  
  
"Okay, ich weiß, bei euch hatte dieser Tag früher keinerlei Bedeutung, aber in unserer Zeit ist das der Tag der... Liebenden... Und... ähm... also..." Nun geriet Yugi erneut ins stottern. Hilflos blickte er Ryou an, doch dieser traute sich genau so wenig, mit der Sprache heraus zu rücken. Schlussendlich versuchte Yugi es mit einem "Ihr versteht??", was jedoch die sprichwörtlichen Fragezeigen in den Gesichtern der beiden Yamis nicht vertrieb.  
  
"Nein, wir verstehen nicht", grummelte Bakura, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mit seinen Blicken erdolchte er gerade Yugi. Schließlich gab sich Ryou einen Ruck und erklärte: "Also, am Valentinstag ist es der Brauch, dass man seiner Liebe selbstgemachte Schokolade schenkt. In Japan ist es zwar so, dass heute die Mädchen ihrem Angebeteten Schokolade schenken und diese dann am 14. März, dem sogenannten White Day weiße Schokolade zurück bekommen, aber das lassen wir jetzt einfach mal außer acht." Er stoppte. "Und versteht ihr jetzt?"  
  
Die Millenniumsgeister schüttelten den Kopf. "Jetzt wissen wir zwar, was an diesem Tag so besonderes ist, aber warum hocken wir hier?", fragte Yami daraufhin. Yugi seufzte. War doch klar, dass die beiden ausgerechnet bei so einen Thema etwas schwerer von Begriff waren als sonst.  
  
"Gut, dann halt anders!", rief Ryou schließlich entnervt in einem Anflug von Größenwahnsinn, ließ den Rucksack von seinen Schultern gleiten und öffnete den Reißverschluss. Er entnahm ihm zwei in buntes Cellophan eingepackte Schokoladenbärchen und die Dose. Sein Herz wummerte in seiner Brust und er zitterte leicht. Bakura rüstete sich innerlich als er die Dose in Ryous Händen sah und dachte an das Schokoladenherz, welches in seinem inneren lag.  
  
Auch Yugi entnahm seinem Rucksack zwei kleine und ein großes Cellophan-Päckchen. Die beiden Schulfreunde grinsten sich an. Erneut war es Ryou, der den ersten, wichtigen Schritt machte. Er reichte Yugi und Yami jeweils eines der Schokoladenbärchen und meinte dabei grinsend: "Ihr wart sozusagen meine Versuchskaninchen... Aber keine Angst, die Schokolade ist gut geworden!" Dann wandte er sich an seinen Yami, welcher wirklich verwirrt dreinblickte. "D-das ist für dich!"  
  
Yugi bedankte sich mit einer leichten Umarmung bei dem nervösen Ryou und Yami schenkte dem Weißhaarigen ein überraschtes, aber sehr freundliches Lächeln. Der Kleinste gab dem noch immer vor Verblüffung verstummten Grabräuber und seinem Klassenkamerad ein kleines Schokoladenherz, in welchem mit gelber Farbe "Friends" stand. Das größere Cellopan-Päckchen übergab er errötend Yami.  
  
Aufgeregt sahen Yugi und Ryou sich an - der erste Schritt war getan. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, die Fronten zu klären.  
  
*  
  
Leicht fassungslos blickte Bakura auf die Dose in seinen Händen.  
  
//"Yugi und ich müssen euch was sagen..."//  
  
Bakura hob den Blick, suchte die Augen seines Hikaris. Sollte das wirklich bedeuten, dass... Die braunen Seelenspiegel des kleineren Jungen bestätigten seinen Verdacht; sie blickten ihn ängstlich, hoffnungsvoll und voller ehrlicher Zuneigung an. "Heißt das... was ich denke, dass es heißt?", wollte er schließlich dennoch leise wissen, öffnete den Deckel und blickte auf das liebevoll verzierte Schokoladenherz.  
  
Sanft suchte er die Gedanken Ryous, verband sie mit den seinen und fragte zaghaft: Heißt das, du... liebst mich? /Ja./  
  
Diese einfach Antwort ließ das Herz des Ringgeistes höher schlagen und erneut suchte er Ryous Blick. Obwohl ich immer so gemein dir gegenüber war? Obwohl ich dich gequält habe? Warum? Ein leises Lächeln glitt über Ryous Lippen. /Weil... ich weiß, dass du auch anders sein kannst. Ich weiß, dass du irgendwo tief in deinem Innersten eine liebevolle und zärtliche Seite hast. Anfangs hatte ich dich gehasst und gefürchtet, aber mit der Zeit habe ich dich näher und besser kennen gelernt... und mich in dich verliebt. Früher hätte ich alles getan, um dich wieder los zu werden, aber jetzt möchte ich dich nie wieder missen./  
  
Vergessen war die Anwesenheit von Yugi und Yami. Bakura verschloss die Dose wieder, stand auf und trat auf seinen Hikari zu. /Kura? Was-/, fing Ryou an, brach aber seine Frage ab, als er sich in einer warmen Umarmung mit seinem Yami wiederfand. Stürmisch wurde er an einen durchtrainierten Körper gepresst. Nie hätte ich zu hoffen gewagt, dass du so für mich empfinden könntest, Hikari!  
  
Nachdem er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte, schlang Ryou seinerseits die Arme um Bakuras Nacken, drängte von sich aus näher an den Körper des anderen. /Ach Kura.../ Er genoss die Hitze des anderen, konnte das schnelle Herzklopfen des Grabräubers trotz ihrer Kleidung spüren - zumindest glaubte Ryou das. Erst, als er etwas feuchtes an seinem Hals spürte, versuchte er sich von seinem Yami zu lösen. /Kura? ... Weinst du etwa?!/  
  
Energisches Kopfschütteln folgte auf diese Behauptung, doch Ryou konnte das leichte Zittern des größeren Körpers spüren. Langsam ließ er eine seiner Hand vom Nacken aus tiefer gleiten, strich beruhigend über Bakuras Rücken.  
  
Ryou vergaß die Zeit, gab sich völlig der Nähe Bakuras hin und erst ein sehr dezentes Räuspern gab den Ausschlag, dass sich die beiden weißhaarigen Gestalten voneinander lösten. Ryou fühlte sich ein klein wenig schuldig, dass er nicht auch an Yugi gedacht hatte, schließlich hatte dieser Yami ebenfalls seine Liebe gestanden.  
  
Als er jedoch in zwei strahlende Gesichter blickte wusste er, dass alles gut gegangen war. Er schenkte Yugi eine kurze, freundschaftliche Umarmung und verbarg ein Schmunzeln, als er Bakura hinter sich leicht knurren hörte und besitzergreifende Hände an seiner Hüfte spürte, die ihn wieder an den Größeren zogen. Auch Yugi grinste und verflocht seine Finger mit denen des Pharaos.  
  
"Yami und ich gehen dann mal... wir wollen noch schnell ein paar Sachen kaufen und es uns dann zuhause gemütlich machen. Heute ist wirklich kein Wetter, um draußen zu sein", erklärte Yugi und verabschiedete sich dann von Ryou und Bakura, welche sich in entgegengesetzter Richtung direkt auf den Heimweg machten.  
  
Überglücklich genoss Ryou das Gefühl, mit Bakura Händchenhaltend durch die Straßen zu laufen. Noch immer wehte ein eisiger Wind, doch die Wärme, die vom Körper des Grabräubers ausging schien auch ihn einzulullen, so dass er es kaum bemerkte. Er war zwar noch ein wenig nervös - schließlich war das ja das aller erste Mal, dass er eine Beziehung zu jemandem hatte und er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte oder was Bakura von ihm erwartete - aber er versuchte, an nichts anderes zu denken außer an das unbeschreiblich tolle Gefühl, wie es war, von Bakura im Arm gehalten zu werden.  
  
Beinahe enttäuscht stellte er schließlich fest, dass sie schon zu Hause angekommen waren und er die Hand seines Geliebten loslassen musste, um die Haustüre aufzuschließen. Allerdings... jetzt waren sie ganz alleine und wer wusste schon, was passieren würde?! Schließlich war sein Bakura weder verschüchtert noch sonderlich zurückhaltend und er selbst hatte schon wochenlang davon geträumt.  
  
Kaum hatte sich die Haustür hinter ihnen geschlossen, wurde Ryou erneut in die Arme seines Grabräubers gezogen und an den warmen Körper gedrückt. Sanfte, weiche Lippen suchten ihren Weg über seine Schläfe, den Wangenknochen hinunter zu den seinigen. Beinahe hätten die Beine unter dem Jüngeren nachgegeben, als Bakura ihre Lippen in einem ersten, zarten Kuss verschmelzen ließ.  
  
Er klammerte sich an den muskulöseren Körper und gab mit einem leisen Seufzen dem Betteln Bakuras vorwitziger Zunge nach, ließ sie zwischen seinen Lippen hindurchgleiten um sie neugierig mit seiner eigenen Willkommen zu heißen. Der erst zurückhaltende und leicht unsichere Tanz der beiden wurde intensiver, heißer und Ryou hatte das Gefühl, gleich in Ohnmacht zu fallen, so unbeschreiblich wundervoll fühlte sich das Ganze an.  
  
Ryou spürte, wie Bakura ihn etwas zurück drängte, kurz darauf fühlte er das stabile Holz der Tür an seinem Rücken und die Hände seines Grabräubers, welche hinter seinem Rücken hervor über seine Seiten wanderten um an den Hüften liegen zu bleiben. Er selbst krallte die eine Hand in Bakuras Nackenhaare, während die andere an einer Schulter halt suchte.  
  
Ihre Lippen lösten sich kurz von einander, damit sie ihre Lungen mit Luft füllen konnten, ehe sie wieder diese unglaubliche Nähe des anderen suchten. Vor den geschlossenen Augenliedern Ryous tanzten Sterne und er glaubte, nie etwas süßeres geschmeckt zu haben. Er folgte den zärtlichen Lockungen Bakuras, tauchte mit seiner Zunge sanft in die warme Tiefe seines Gegenübers, kostete ihn ausgiebig, ehe ihn atemloser Schmerz in der Brust dazu zwang, sich erneut zu lösen.  
  
Bakura drängte den schmaleren Körper seines Hikaris fester gegen die Tür, schmiegte sich an ihn als wolle er mit ihm verschmelzen. Er konnte den rasenden Herzschlag Ryous erahnen, spürte die schwelende Erregung und kompensierte seine eigene, indem er sich in einen weiteren wilden Kuss stürzte. Leicht erstaunt nahm er am Rande wahr, welche Kraft die sonst so schwächlichen Arme des Kleineren entwickeln konnten, mit welcher Vehemenz er sich an ihn klammerte.  
  
Der Millenniumsgeist verspürte das Verlangen, Ryou hier und jetzt die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, ihn auf der Stelle zu nehmen, ihm den Weg in den Himmel und noch höher hinauf zu zeigen. Doch er beherrschte sich, löste sich langsam von den verlockenden, nun leicht geschwollenen, kirschroten Lippen. Lehnte seine Stirn an die des Jüngeren, wiederwillig, sich gänzlich von ihm zu lösen. Doch schon kurz darauf schmeckten er ihn erneut, verteilte kleine, süße Küsse auf dem - vor Leidenschaft leicht gerötetem - Gesicht.  
  
Die geschickten Hände des Diebes wanderten zwischen Türe und Rücken, glitten in tiefere Regionen. Fest wurde Ryous Po umschlossen und ohne nennenswerte Anstrengung hob der Yami seinen Hikari an. Automatisch schlang dieser seine Beine um Bakuras Hüfte, ließ sich tragen. Ohne auf die Umgebung zu achten fand dieser den Weg zu Ryous Zimmer, ließ diesen sicher aufs weiche Bett gleiten.  
  
Obwohl er sich liebend gerne der Länge nach auf dem Kleineren niedergelassen hätte, legte er sich halb neben - halb auf ihn, ein Bein zwischen die leicht geöffneten des anderen ruhend. Außerdem wollte er ihm nicht den restlichen, kaum vorhandenen Atem rauben, indem er ihn seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auslieferte. Erneut stahl er sich einen Kuss von den verlockenden Lippen.  
  
Sanft glitten die warmen Hände des Grabräubers unter das kurze Oberteil Ryous, strichen über die kaum ausgeprägten Brustmuskeln. Mit den Fingerspitzen liebkoste er leicht die hellen Brustwarzen des Kleineren, bis sich die kleinen Perlen ihm freudig entgegen reckten. Immer wieder entfloh dem Jüngeren ein leisen Keuchen, spornte Bakura an.  
  
Schließlich zog Bakura seinem Hikari das Oberteil aus, warf es hinter sich ins Zimmer. Gierig glitten seine weichen Lippen den Hals des unten Liegenden entlang, hinterließ er mit der Zunge eine feuchte Spur. Er ließ sich viel Zeit, bearbeitete mit zu Hilfenahme der Zähne einzelne Stellen der erhitzten Haut. Markierte ihn als seinen Besitz. Langsam wanderte er tiefer, hauchte flüchtige Küsse auf den bebenden Brustkorb um sich dann ausgiebig mit den erhärteten Knospen zu beschäftigen.  
  
"Hng... Kura!", entwich es Ryou, bog er sich seiner dunklen Zwillingsseele entgegen, krallte sich im Kopfkissen fest. Durch die offene Gedankenverbindung wurde er von den Gefühlen seines Grabräubers geradezu überrannt; er konnte schon lange nicht mehr unterscheiden, was er empfand und was zu Bakura gehörte.  
  
Noch immer verweilten die Lippen des Älteren an Ryous Brust, doch seine Hände waren nicht untätig geblieben. Die geschickten Finger strichen leicht über die straffe Bauchdecke, wanderten über die Seiten zum Rücken und von dort aus auf den kleinen, festen Po. Leicht massierte er ihn, presste den Unterkörper Ryous an den seinigen und entlockte diesem so ein kehliges Stöhnen.  
  
Auch Bakura ließ diese Berührung nicht unberührt, konnte er doch durch den Stoff ihrer beiden Hosen nur zu gut die Härte des Jüngeren spüren. Zwar hatte der Ringgeist vorgehabt, sich viel mehr Zeit zu lassen, doch er fürchtete um seine eigene Beherrschung. Flink glitten seine Hände nach vorne, öffneten ohne größere Schwierigkeiten vorsichtig Knopf und Reißverschluss des Kleineren.  
  
Er löste sich kurz vollständig von dem begehrenswerten Körper, zog Ryous silberne Hose aus und strich dabei leicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die bloßgelegte Haut. Unbeachtet flog das Kleidungsstück in die Ecke. Bakura schluckte trocken, als er sich die Zeit nahm, Ryous nackten, erregten Leib zu betrachten.  
  
Die weiche, cremefarbene Haut, von der sich die kleinen, rosefarbenen Knospen abhoben; die dunklen, vor Leidenschaft glühenden Augen; die dunkelroten, feuchten und angeschwollenen Lippen, welche heißen Atem stoßweise entweichen ließen und nicht zuletzt die aufgerichtete, harte Erregung - dies alles war SEIN! Allein der Gedanke daran brachte Bakura beinahe zum Höhepunkt.  
  
Rasch entledigte er sich seiner eigenen Kleidung, schmiegte seinen Körper der Länge nach an Ryous, versiegelte das Keuchen, das ihrer beider Kehlen entfloh in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Nur um kurz darauf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen, als Ryou seinen Unterleib gegen ihn drängte und sich leicht gegen ihn rieb.  
  
Der Kleinere selbst japste atemlos auf, als er von den intensiven Gefühlen, die diese kleine, unbewusste Bewegung hervorrief, überrollt wurde. Schon lange hatte sich alles Rationale, alles Denken abgeschalten, hatte er sich von uralten Instinkten leiten lassen, die ihn nun dazu brachten, die winzige Geste wieder und wieder zu wiederholen, sich selbst und Bakura immer mehr aufzupuschen.  
  
Flammende Funken tanzten vor den vor Leidenschaft glühenden Augen des Grabräubers, die Hitze ihrer beider Körper flimmerte um ihn herum. Seine Hände wanderten den leicht zuckenden Leib herab, berührten brennende Haut. Unter Aufbietung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung löste er sich sanft, aber nachdrücklich von Ryou, zog sich zurück um ihn erneut mit Blicken zu liebkosen. Der schweißnasse Körper glänzte im warmen Licht der Nachmittagssonne, der Baum vor dem Zimmerfenster malte peitschende Muster auf weißen Marmor.  
  
Ryou gab sich den wandernden Händen hin, verlangte mehr von den lockenden Berührungen, hob sich ihnen entgegen. Kehlig stöhnte er auf, als er die zärtlichen Finger an seinem Glied spürte, bäumte sich auf während seine Hände sich haltsuchend in den Laken festkrallten. Längst war alles um ihn herum verschwommen in einem Strudel wirbelnder Gefühle, die jeden Moment überkochen konnten.  
  
Wie angestochen fuhr sein Oberkörper hoch, griff er nach Bakuras breiten Schultern, zog er den Älteren wieder über sich, eroberte die süßen Lippen in einem ungezähmten Kuss, ehe er sich erneut aufstöhnend wieder zurückfallen ließ.  
  
Von der überraschenden Attacke seines Hikaris leicht überrumpelt hatten die schlanken Finger in ihrem Spiel innegehalten, wurden jetzt wieder in vollkommen anderen Regionen eingesetzt, während sich feuchte Lippen um die Spitze der Erregung schlossen, eine vorwitzige Zunge die ersten Tropfen der Lust kosteten.  
  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Ryou blicklos an die Decke, kämpfte er gegen die kräftigen Hände an, die seine Hüfte zum Stillstand zwangen. Sein Blut kochte und rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein Herz schlug so schnell wie nie zu vor und er konnte schon lange kein vernünftig artikuliertes Wort mehr von sich geben, obwohl er nichts mehr wollte, als Bakura zu sagen, dass er es endlich beenden sollte.  
  
Seine Erregung schmerzte, wurde immer weiter angefeuert von einer samtigweichen Zunge, festen, feuchten Lippen und ab und zu von scharfen Zähnen. Doch immer wenn er kurz vor seiner Erlösung stand, hielt Bakura inne, strich nur noch mit den Daumen über seine Hüftknochen, ließ er ihn abkühlen, nur um ihn gleich darauf in noch höhere Ebenen zu katapultieren.  
  
Aufs Äußerste gereizt spürte er nicht die Finger, die sanft in ihn eindrangen, ihn weiteten, auf den ultimativen Akt vorbereiteten. Entgeistert knurrte er leicht, als Bakuras Mund sein Glied verließ, über Bauch und Oberkörper höher wanderte und seine Lippen verschloss.  
  
Mit sanfter Gewalt trieb der Ringgeist die Beine Ryous noch ein Stück weiter auseinander, hob er sicher dessen Hüfte mehr an um sich das Eindringen in die süße Enge zu erleichtern. Er suchte Ryous Lippen zu einem erneuten, heftigen Kuss, schob sich dabei sanft vorwärts, immer darauf bedacht seinem Hikari trotz aller Leidenschaft nicht weh zu tun.  
  
Doch dieser warf nur von all den ihm noch so unbekannten Gefühlen den Kopf zurück und keuchte leise, krallte sich an Bakuras Schultern fest, rote Striemen hinterlassend. Der zierliche Körper verlangte nach mehr, bewegte sich dem Grabräuber entgegen, ließ sich völlig vom Verlangen treiben.  
  
Zuerst noch unsicher und vorsichtig bewegte sich Bakura, ließ sich dann jedoch wie Ryou fallen und von seinen Gefühlen leiten. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus gefunden, der sie langsam und sicher immer höher hinauf katapultierte.  
  
Vor ihren Augen verschwamm alles als der Höhepunkt sie über die Klippe beförderte. Nie hatten sie intensiver gefühlt, mehr wahrgenommen als in diesem Augenblick.  
  
Nach Luft ringend brach Bakura über dem zitternden Körper Ryous zusammen, hauchte stoßweise heißen Atem in dessen Nacken, ehe er sich mit dem kleineren im Arm auf den Rücken drehte. Heißer Atem strich nun über die schweißnasse, kräftige Brust, feingeschwungene Wimpern streiften flatterten die heiße Haut und kraftlose Finger lösten den einst stählernen Griff an den Schultern.  
  
Bakura selbst hatte alle Mühe, sich nicht der betörenden Müdigkeit hinzugeben, welche nach diesem kräfteraubenden Tanz lockend nach ihm rief. Seine Hände lösten sich von Ryous Rücken; die eine kämmte sanft verschwitztes Nackenhaar, die andere suchte sichernden Halt an zarten Hüften.  
  
"Kura?", kam es nach einigen Augenblicken noch leicht atemlos von Ryou, der sich leicht von seiner bequemen Unterlage abstemmte, um in die braunen Augen des Älteren zu blicken, welcher ein erschöpftes "Ja?" hervorbrachte.  
  
Etwas unbeholfen nach der berauschenden Leidenschaft wurden weiche Lippen aufeinander gedrückt, dann ein zärtliches "Ich hab dich lieb" gehaucht, ehe man sich wieder zufrieden ankuschelte und in Morpheus Arme sank.  
  
*Ende*  
  
(c)Lapis; 12. - 16.02.2004  
  
Geschafft!! Meine erste Yu-Gi-Oh!-Fanfic mit meinem Lieblings-Paring ^_^  
  
Any comments?? 


End file.
